Paying in Blood
by Foot Pains
Summary: Aeris visits the grave of her once best friend, pays her respects and vows to bring down the people who killed him.    Rebuilt and rebooted!
1. Chapter 1

**Paying in Blood – Pilot #2**

**Narrator**

Aeris walked through the cemetery on this rainy morning with flowers in her hands. It was March, 4th 2013. She went to the rear of the cemetery and found the tombstone she was looking for. She walked over and looked at the tombstone for a long time. On the tombstone it read: "_Leo Leonardo the Third_ _January, 3__rd__, 1991-March 4__th__ 2011" _Two years had passed since he had died by the hands of the mob. He was mistaken as someone who had witnessed an assassination that they had pulled, and was taken for three days. They were the worst three days of her life. Three sleepless nights looking for him. When he was found, he was dead in an alley from a gunshot wound to the chest. For a year she sulked, never beating anything since he died. She had been tracking down the people who did this for a year now, after she started recovering from the loss. Yesterday she made useful progress and tracked down a man who might be able to help her find them, and if they do find them… Let's just say justice will be served, Aeris style.

**Aeris**

Aeris bent down at the tombstone.

"Hey Leo." She said to it.

"I brought you some flowers, hope you like them." She said placing the flowers against the tombstone.

"They're blue, your favorite color." She said smiling

"I'm sorry I couldn't bury you with your collar. Those bastards took it." She said bitterly.

"I'm going to try and find the men who did this to you." She said to the ground.

"I found a man who might be able to help me get the bastards who did this to you… Who took you away from me. She said quietly, fighting back tears.

Memories began flooding back, the three days. She remembered the morning of the day he went missing…

**Two years and three days earlier…**

**Aeris **

Aeris lay asleep in her bed, it was a Saturday morning and she wanted to sleep in. But the alarm clock had other plans for the unsuspecting Aeris… It waited, displaying the time so innocently and so calmly, but it knew its true purpose, because this was no ordinary clock… No… This was a genuine alarm clock, with an alarm that could wake people from a coma. It waited, 6:25… 6:26… 6:27… 6:28… 6:29… and then as soon as the clock turned to 6:30am… _BEEP! BEEP! _The alarm woke Aeris with a jolt, scaring the living shit out of her. But right as the second beep ended, so did the alarm clock's life, ended by an angry pink fist. "DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled into her pillow. She forgot to turn off the alarm. She would never be able to go back to sleep now. "_Might as well get up I suppose..." _She thought. She got up and stretched then walked to the kitchen and made some toast. It was about the time that the toast popped up, that Leo came walking in.

"I heard you yell, what the fuck happened?" Leo asked concerned.

"I forgot to turn off the alarm and I uh… smashed it." Aeris said slightly embarrassed.

"No way, you smashed it! Like, to pieces?" Leo asked excitedly. "

"Yeah something like that." She replied.

"I got to see that!" He said excitedly and ran out of the room.

In the next room you could hear him yell "Hot damn!" as he saw the smashed alarm clock. This made Aeris chuckle a little. Leo walked back into the kitchen.

"Man you fucked that thing up!" Leo exclaimed.

Aeris laughed. "Yeah I guess I did." She admitted.

"Well you want to play Gears 3?" Leo asked his roommate.

"Yeah I'm up for some horde." She replied.

"Cool I'll get it set up." He said smiling.

They played for the whole morning…

**Back to present… **

**General POV **

The memory started to fade away, the last good time her and Leo shared together.

"Goodbye Leo, I'll visit again soon." She said to the tombstone

She got up and started towards the gates of the cemetery, she was to meet the man at the gates at 9:30am. She saw him, he was leaned up against the gate with his head down. He was wearing a black jacket that was unzipped reviling a worn blue shirt. His pants were also black and worn. He looked up and looked off into the distance. She got a good look at his face. He had back fur around most of his head except for his nose down, that was grey. There was a short scar that was just below his right eye, and another on his neck. His eyes were mostly grey with a hint of green. Aeris though he was a pretty good looking guy actually. Reminded her a bit of Leo, but more not as lively as he was. He was always so full of life and very happy. It looked as though he was dead on the inside, like her. She knew how he felt. He looked over and saw her, and he seemed be a bit shocked. His eyes became a little greener and he stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight. She walked over to him.

"What's the weather looking like in 3 weeks?" Aeris asked the stranger.

"Clear as the sky's in Berlin." He said back completing the code.

"So you're Eli." She said.

He nodded. "That means your Aeris then."

"Yes" She said back. "Pants Man said you could help me with this problem I'm having.

"Your roommate was murdered right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to find the people who did it." Aeris replied angrily.

"Well that search is over." He said.

"You know who did it?" She asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yes. Have you heard of the Toronto underground?"

"No." She replied

"It's the mob that controls drugs, gun racket, extortion and all other types of organized crime in Toronto." He said.

"Jesus…" Aeris said.

"The police said they had no leads or anything." She said.

"The TU are pretty elusive and have cops in their payroll." He replied.

Aeris stared steadily at the ground, thinking. Then suddenly looked up at Eli.

"Can you help me take them down?" Aeris asked.

"More like can you help me." He replied.

She looked at him seriously.

"I've never shot a gun before." She said.

"I'll teach you." He said

"Will anyone else help us?" She asked

"No it will be just me and you."

"Can we do it?" She asked

"We sure can try." He replied. "My car is over there, I'll take you to the safe house and you can decide whether to help me or not there."

She looked at him confidently. "Let's go."

**Well that was the pilot new pilot! Yay! How'd you like it? Better or worse than the old one? It makes more sense now it seems. To anyone who didn't read the old one how'd you like it? To the people new to this story it is a darker story than the one I wrote before witch is called goodbye. You can check that out if you want. The two stories are in no way related to each other, other than the characters of course. But many people say it's a cute little love story so if you're into that than check it out!**

**Thx for reading! ~**_**Foot Pains **_


	2. Chapter 2 Learning the Ropes

**Chapter 2-Learning the ropes**

**Quick note- The way I'm doing perspectives is in the third person of the name in bold before a paragraph. You also get their thought sprinkled in there too. Enjoy**

**Aeris **

Aeris got in the older civic that Eli owned. It seemed well taken care of nothing that would say "rapist" or "killer" and Pantsman said he was trust worthy.

"So what's your history with Pantsman?" She asked.

"I used to run with him a while back, I discovered the TU when I was in his crew." He replied "I wanted to take them down, he didn't so we parted ways."

"Why do you want to take them down?" Aeris asked.

"See these scars?" He pointed at his face and neck.

"Ah. That must have been fun." Aeris said sarcastically.

"Heh, sure." He replied.

"Why'd they attack you?" She asked.

"I busted one of their drug deals. They weren't happy." He replied.

"I take it you know your way around a gun?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

They drove into the shady part of town, and pulled up next to an alley.

"Ok just follow me and look straight ahead." Eli told Aeris.

Aeris nodded in reply and followed. Eli led her into the alley next to where they had parked his car. As they walked through this alley they saw a homeless person lying beside a box. It was about the time that they passed these people that Aeris felt a hand on her shoulder. Aeris turned around to see a man with a sack on his head and a very large beard. He had a tattered green jacket with a muddy green shirt under it, also had green pants that were torn at the knees.

"Excush meh mam?" The hobo asked quite obviously drunk, or worse.

"Yes, what?" Aeris asked annoyed.

"Would yoush wants to buy a BOX O' ROXORS!?" The hobo yelled, holding up the box that he was laying next to.

Aeris eye started twitching, and her face started turning into the most pissed off face the world had ever seen. She then raised her hand, curled it into a fist, and started beating the holy hell out of the hobo. Then started stabbing him repeatedly with a rusty fork she found on the ground next to him. Once she had beaten the poor bastard within an inch of his life she stood up and turned around to see a smiling Eli.

"Pantsman was right, you can hit hard." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he knows firsthand how that feels." She said back.

"Now let's get to the safe house." Eli said back

They walked a little farther down the alley until they reached a door on the left side of the long alley. Eli pulled out a single key that he put into the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and singled her in. She walked into a darker room with one lamp in one of the corners. Ahead of her across the room there was a closed door. In the corner to the left of her there was a small TV in the corner with an older Xbox 360 hooked up to it. The only furniture that was there was a shabby couch that was a faded burgundy color. There was a single pillow and a worn blanket on the couch. Aeris assumed that was where he slept. Off to her right was a small kitchen with a mini fridge and a smaller table. On top of the mini fridge there was a surprisingly nice toaster. Next to the mini fridge were some shelves that held bread and some snack food. Eli walked across the room to the next door and opened it. She walked through the door and saw another door directly to her right and a staircase leading downwards to her left. He walked down the staircase and she followed.

"This is the… planning room I guess." Eli said as he opened the door.

The basement of the complex was actually of descent size. Across from her was another door. He had a whiteboard set up in the front of the room with names and pictures and what looked like addresses linked to each person. One of those people we're her, along with a time written next to it. It looked like something out of a detective show. To the left of her was a table shoved into a corner with a computer and two pistols on it. Eli walked towards the white board.

"Here is a list of the TU kingpin and their Warehouses." Eli said to a slightly on guard Aeris.

"This guy here," he pointed at the top. "Is their leader, Niles Mitchell."

"Who was the man who ordered the killing of Leo?" Aeris asked

"I don't know, yet." He replied.

"But I've already planned out an Op that show get us the data we need and some more firepower to take them on." Eli said.

"But you need training before we do anything." He said.

"I'm physically fit for this stuff but I will need gun experience."

"Well I have somewhat of a range in the next room, come." He said as he grabbed a silencer off the table. He walked across the room and opened the door. He walked through and she followed. It was a pretty bare room with some targets at the end of the room. The room was long but not wide.

"This," He said gesturing towards the gun. "is a Beretta 92FS, it was cheap and somewhat easy to get ahold of so that is why we are using these. "

"Now, here's yours." He said giving Aeris the silenced pistol.

The first thing Aeris noticed was it was a little front heavy with the silencer on the front, but she assumed she would just get used to it.

"The safety is right here." He said flipping down the safety on is gun. Aeris did the same. The safety was located on the back of the slide near the hammer.

"Now pull back the slide." He said and demonstrated. Aeris chambered the round.

"Ok now the gun is ready to go, just aim down the sights on the gun and that's pretty much where the bullet will go. Shoot any target you like. Just empty the clip if you want because I have plenty of ammo." He said, gesturing towards a metal box of 9mm rounds.

Aeris brought the gun up and looked down the two sights, lining them up just right. She aimed directly at the bull's-eye of the far left target. She began to breathe a bit lighter as she was about to pull the trigger. She then pulled, the slide blew back releasing the shell, the bullet flew hitting the target directly in the bull's-eye. And the only sound made, a muffled plink, along with the sound of the gun cycling through its action. Aeris did not flinch, hesitate, or break her death stare for a second. She looked at the target for a second and saw that she hit dead center. She smiled to herself and then aimed at the second target. This time it took her less than a second to line up her shot. The muffled shot hit the bull's-eye of the second target. Then Aeris, not even knowing if she hit the second target or not, lined up her shot on the third target. This again, took less than a second and she had hit dead center three times. Aeris lowered the Beretta and looked at the targets. She smiled.

"Wow, you're a natural." Eli said impressed.

"You still have 12 shots left by the way." He added in.

Aeris smiled at this and began empting the clip on the chest and head of the human two dummy's that were in between the targets. The last shot went into the left dummy's crotch. Eli chuckled a bit. Aeris started to hand Eli the empty gun but he pushed it away and gave her another clip.

"You need to know how to reload." He said.

Aeris hit the mag release button on the side of the pistol grip and slid in the new clip. Then pressed down on the slide stop causing the slide to slide forward and load a new round.

"I've played first person shooters before, it's not hard to reload." She said

He raised his hands in an "I'm backing off" fashion.

She emptied the new clip happily into the two dummies imaging that they were the Hobo and then gave the pistol to Eli. Eli looked at it and gave it back to her.

"It's yours." He said.

Aeris looked at the gun and shrugged. "Thanks." She responded. She put the safety on and tucked it in between her underwear and her pants.

"Now what's our plan of attack exactly?" Aeris asked.

"I was just about to get to that." Eli responded smiling.

They walked out of the makeshift range and back into the planning room.

"Now like I said earlier the first target Is for data and guns." Eli said.

"We're going to need bigger guns before hitting some of the bigger targets." He finished.

"Sounds good. You got a layout of the building?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah, right here." He unrolled a piece of paper and they went to work.

**All right second chap down, how was it? Better or worse? (if you can remember how the old chapter even was.) I think its good…**

**You are all very sexy ;) ~**_**Foot Pains**_


	3. Chapter 3 A taste of revenge

**This one ain't much different from the original.**

**Chapter 3-A taste of revenge.**

**Aeris 3rd Person**

"You set?"

"Yeah."

"Your radio ready?"

"Channel 38?"

"Yeah, grab one of the duffle bags."

Eli and Aeris got out of the black Honda Civic. They were outside one of the TU's smallest outposts. It was relatively small building, about the size of a small shop. It was in an alley. It had one window on the roof and only two entrances. It was a three room building, one room, the first one, had 4 guards. The second had only two, one geek and one true guard. The third was an armory, that's what they were after. It was 2:30am. Aeris's job was to smash through the window and turn off the lights in the building when Eli was in position in the front door. Then he would clear the first room. Then building would be clear. The first stage was only planned to take 30 seconds. They were both wearing all black and had a black duffle bag slung around their shoulders. Her pistol was in a holster on her thigh. She walked down the alley that lead towards the front door alongside Eli, but cut left into another alley that turned back right and back onto the street behind the building. She walked down to the alley she needed to be in and turned left into the alley and froze. She stared down the long alley. She stared at the back of the building. It was like a flashback, or a photograph. This dumpster was there just like it was so long ago. Everything was exactly the same from the last time she had been here. This was where she found Leo. Where she found him in the dumpster, bleeding all over the place. The last time she saw him alive was here, in this alley. She couldn't bring herself to move, like she was frozen in ice. Then Eli's voice came over the radio and the spell was broken.

"You in position?" He asked in a whisper over the radio.

"Give me a sec." She replied in a somewhat shaky voice and shook her head. _"Stay focused." _She told herself and started running towards the dumpster. She climbed up the dumpster and then onto the roof. She moved light-footedly to the skylight window. She stared down through the window at two guys at opposite ends of the room. The room was dimly lit and they were both asleep. One was a guard the other a geek, just like they planned for. The geek sat in front of controls and cameras.

At that moment, all the sadness of Leo's death turned into anger and rage. A sharp fire now burned in her eyes. "_Payback time" _She thought with an evil smile as she pulled out the Beretta 92FS. She flicked off the safety and pulled the hammer back.

"Ready." She said over the radio.

"Go ahead and I'll wait for your mark." He replied.

At that time she aimed at the sleeping guard's head through the window and pulled the trigger. The silenced shot flew through the glass and hit the guard in the head. He slumped in his chair. The geek slept through it. She then jumped through the cracked glass creating a tremendous amount of noise waking up the geek almost instantly. Aeris landed perfectly on the floor behind the geek. She hit the geek in the back of the head with her pistol, knocking him out. She then placed a black sack over his head and threw him out of the chair. She then shot the light control, and the whole building went completely dark. It looked as if a seasoned veteran had performed this task. Aeris's heartbeat was racing.

"Mark." Aeris said over the radio.

**Eli 3rd Person**

Eli waited at the door of the complex. He had already killed the guard at the front of the complex and took his key card. The TU were surprisingly high-tech. He had dragged the guard into a dark corner in the alley, he would be found much later. He waited for another minute.

"_She should have responded by now." _

"You in position?" He asked over the radio.

"Give me a sec." She replied in a somewhat shaky voice.

He waited for about 15 seconds.

"Ready." She said over the radio

"Go ahead and I'll wait for your mark." He responded.

He heard the sound of glass breaking nearby and only had to wait 5 seconds more.

"Mark." She said.

He swiped the card and kicked the door. It opened to a dark room with 4 men inside along with someone tied up in the center of the room. "_Just like targets back home." _He thought quickly. Four quick shots fired out hitting all targets center-mass (Upper chest/vital organs) or head.

"Clear!" Eli said over the radio.

"Ok, opening door." Aeris responded.

The lock clicked on the door that led to the control room and Aeris came out, dragging a man with her.

"I'm going to take this bastard to the car." Aeris looked over at the center of the room.

"He alive?" She gestured towards the man tied up in the center of the room.

Eli walked over to the man who was in a bloodstained white shirt with jeans. Eli felt for a pulse, there was none.

"He's gone." He said to Aeris.

"Worth a shot." She replied shrugging. Then continued dragging the geek to the car.

"_Poor bastard, at least they paid for what they did." _ He looked around at the blood and bodies around him. _"Paid for in blood I guess…"_ Then he went into the command room, grabbed some data off of the computer and put it on a flash drive, then opened up the armory. He looked in awe at all the guns in the room. MP5's Uzi's Mac11's and even a few AK-47's with tactical grips. This place was loaded with guns. He grabbed two MP5's and a metal box of 9mm rounds. Aeris walked through the door.

"Grab what you want and meet me at the car." He said to Aeris who had on a devilish smile on. She wasn't looking at the guns through, she was looking at a toolbox marked "Torture Kit". Eli walked out of the room and went back to the main room. He walked again over to the man who was dead in the center of the room. He had a glassy stare on his face. Eli shut his eyes with his paw and turned around to see a board. On it was names and a photograph. There was at least 50, Eli looked at the newest one. It was the man behind him. He scanned through the names and pictures looking at the broken face of the men and women tortured here. Midway through he stopped and glared at the photograph marked 25. The picture was a cat with bloodied grey fur with tears in his eyes. He had a blue bell around his neck that had a dent in it. He looked completely broken, as if he could take no more. He ripped the picture off the wall and walked out of the building.

The drive home only took ten minutes and was smooth and quiet. Aeris through the geek over her shoulder and walked back to the safe house with Eli who carried all the goods. He was struggling somewhat with the load. Aeris opened the door and brought the man into the shooting range. Eli brought out a cheap fold up chair and they tied it to him. Then got a lamp and shined it in his face. Aeris then cracked open the toolbox with delight. Inside were dental tools, pliers, nut-crackers, a dull knife, and a torch.

"This room insulated well?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Eli stood in the corner. As Aeris started slapping the geek awake.

"WAKE UP! YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!" She barked at the man.

His eyes slowly began opening. Then opened very wide.

"W-Where am I?!" he yelled.

"You can call it heaven for now and you can for a while as long as you tell us what we want to know." Aeris said calmly.

He put on the most stubborn face he could manage. "I'm not telling you anything. You don't know them, they'll kill me if I tell you anything."

"That's exactly the mindset I wanted you to have." Aeris said with an evil smile.

**GENERAL POV **

Aeris grabbed the pliers out of the toolbox.

"Welcome to level one of hell." Aeris said with the same evil smile.

Eli emerged from the corner. "Want some help?" He asked.

"Hold his mouth open." She said.

"Really? The teeth, what are you? A dentist or som-" He was cut off by his own yelling as Aeris pulled out one of his rear molars.

The man spit out blood. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. Aeris chuckled.

"More to come my little one." She said with an evil smile.

From the corner she brought out a small metal table with what looks like a metal box with a hole nicely cut hole in the side of it. She sat it next to him and crammed his arm in so that it isolated his wrist down from his arm. She then got a beer and stared pouring it on his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked somewhat shaken.

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Then took one huff and dropped it in the box. The man's hand caught on fire instantly and Aeris held his arm in as Eli shoved a dirty rag in his mouth to muff the screaming. The box prevented the fire from going anywhere other than inside the box. The man struggled to get his wrist out. As he struggled he cut his arm on the finely cut arm hole increasing the pain. After ten seconds of this, Eli got a fire extinguisher and put him out. Then took the rag out. The man screamed at the top of his lungs for 15 seconds straight. The man's wrist was burned badly, but it would heal. When he stopped Aeris asked.

"Will you talk now?"

He nodded very quickly.

**This chapter I tried really hard to use Tom Clancy (Author not games) style fast paced combat and execution as far as the fighting goes, I didn't think it was too bad.**

**Leave a review! **

**My foot is healed btw~ **_**FootPains **_


	4. I have given PiB to MadManMatt64

Nevermind!

I'm not!

MadManMatt64 is!

This is his story now!

He will be rewriting it as his own!

Sorry about that!


End file.
